missing
by mezzalou
Summary: grace and neil drama unfold during there relationship and work.
1. Chapter 1

The bill

Monday morning the start of the week or the end of a two day bender for most people including Nate, ben, Kirsty and Leon, who all walk into work with hangovers, as they walk in and head to the locker room they are met by their friend and colleague Pc Mel Ryder who is an early bird and she greets them with a loud MORNING.

"Great night Friday was it "asks Mel with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for her friends to get ready.

"Yeah it was Mel you should have come" says Ben walking out of the male locker room.

"well unfortunately some of us had to work, and speaking of work hurry up you are going to be late for morning briefing" answers Mel.

All five of them walk to the briefing room where they are met by sergeant's masters and stone and in comes smithy; everyone enters the room and take their seats.

"right morning all nothing to report but keep up the good work, and please do extra patrols on the high streets we have had reports of petty thefts by young lads from the local high school Canley comp, but that's it all stay safe and lastly your partners for today: jo and Nate in the area car, ben and Kirsty in sierra Oscar 1, Mel and callum in sierra Oscar 2 and Leon you are in IBO" says smithy.

Soon the officers are put to work when a distress call comes in over the radio" _all units to disturbance near the jasmine Allen estate informant is a mister aktar" says sierra Oscar._

" _Sierra Oscar show myself and 876 dealing" says Jo answering the call out to an unknown location and unknown cause._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown Street near jasmine Allen estate

Jo and nate drive onto the secluded street, at first they note that the main people living on the street are from the rich or effnic background, but soon they find the man who called it in stood outside a nice clean and tidy home, the stop the car and get out to greet the man.

"Mister Aktar" asks Jo?

"Yes finally you came" says aktar.

"So mister aktar, I am Sergeant Masters and this is my colleague PC Roberts we are here to help, know can you explain to us why you called the police" asks Jo?

"yes well what it is I have a young neighbour, and normally she asks me to watch her house for her as she works long hours, and last night she didn't come and then I went to the garden path and noticed something have been moved out of place and that is why I called you" explains aktar.

"Ok well maybe the women just stayed overnight at work and came in early and knocked over the garden ornaments" suggests Nate.

"Oh I thought of that but then I noticed her car was still here" says Aktar pointing to the red mini cooper parked out the front of the house.

"Ok how do you know it's the homeowners" asks Jo?

"I see her coming home in it ever since she moved here I talk to her we chat, being Asian in London is not good for her she struggled in life but then she got a steady job and some nights we don't see her and I know when she is working, because she drives her car to and from work" explains aktar.

"Does your friend have a name" asks Nate?

"Oh know I am not quite friendly to find out that information but I can tell you she has some nice men visiting her, but that's all I know" answers aktar.

"Ok thank you and before you go has your neighbour had recent visitors" asks Jo?

"Oh yes late last night but I don't think she is home" answers aktar.

"Thank you sir "says jo letting the man go on his merry way.

"So Nate what do you think" asks Jo?  
"I think we either have a deranged old man or we have missing women" says Nate.

"Well why don't we look in the house and take it from there" says Jo.

Nate and jo walk into the house and find nothing other than a large pool of blood, but they don't spend too long in the house before they call Eddie to come and takeover, they stand outside waiting for back up, until Eddie is finished once back arrives they head back to the station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station

Neil walks down stairs to his favourite inspector since he has some staffing issues, he sees the inspector walking to his office, so he follows and approaches him.

"Smithy can I have a favour from you" asks Neil?

"Yeah sure depending on what it is" asks Smithy?

"grace hasn't shown up to work this morning and I know we haven't got any active cases, but this is not like grace to not call in or not turn up at all, so can you get a unit out to her place" asks Neil?

"Yeah sure just give me her address" asks Smithy.

"Here you go, and let, I know what you find" says Neil.

,,,,,

In the other side of the station Nate and jo walk to IBO were Leon is and ask him for a favour.

"Hey Leon can you run this car registration through the system and tell us who our missing or injured person is" says Jo handing him a piece of paper.

"Sure" says Leon tapping away at the computer but then his face drops and Jo notices the look.

"Leon what is wrong" asks Jo?

"The car is it a red mini cooper" asks Leon?

"Yep so who does it belong to" asks Jo?

"Well you might want to get smithy involved" answers Leon.

"Why" asks Jo.

"The car belongs to DC Dasari" answers Leon.

"Call smithy to here know" orders jo.

Leon picks up the phone and dials the inspectors number, on the first ring he picks up and answers, Leon tells him he is needed in IBO asap, but doesn't give out relevant details until he gets there, soon smithy walks through the doors of the room where Leon, jo and Nate all stood waiting eagerly for their boss to come.

"Sir that calls this morning was probably bogus but before we went leaving Eddie to contend with the blood pool in the living room, he said getting a DNA match may take time, but we did find a car at the scene and we got a registered owner" says Jo.

"So why did you call me down here" asks Smithy?

"The red mini cooper belongs to grace, her car was parked outside" answers Jo.

"What's the address" asks Smithy.

"Here it is sir" says Leon pointing to the screen, letting smithy read it for himself.

"Right you two to Eddie's lab know, you said there was a blood pool in the house" asks Smithy?

"Yeah" answers Jo.

"Let's go and talk to Eddie.

All three walk to eddies lab, once they get there they find him examining a few pieces of evidence.

"Eddie the blood on the floor of the house where Jo and Nate where this morning have you got a match to the injured person" asks Smithy?

"No there is no match on the criminal database" answers Eddie.

"Run the DNA against all the officers in the station" says Smithy.

"What" asks Eddie looking to the inspector like he is crazy?

"Eddie just do it, call it a hunch" says Smithy.

"ok" says Eddie.

Eddie does as he is told and runs the DNA through the police system trying to match it against the officers of sun hill, soon the machines beep indicating a match to a police officer.

"Ok what is going on here, how did you know that one of our own is injured" asks Eddie confused?

"Who does the blood belong to" asks Smithy?

"It belongs to grace" answers Eddie


	2. Chapter 2

The bill

Missing part 2

Empty property jasmine allen estate

Grace lay on the bed with both her hands tied behind her back, as well as her hand s being tied her feet were too and she had a cotton rag in her mouth stopping her from talking, as she lay there with blood dripping from the open head wound the man who has kidnapped her stood at the end of the bed eyeing her as she sleeps, he stood waiting patiently for her too wake up, but soon as time goes by he gets in patient and decides that he can't wait for her to wake up and that he needs a fix, he grabs his coat and keys and heads out leaving the pretty detective alone and unconscious.

20 minutes after Sunil left the flat grace started to regain consciousness, as she moved she felt the ropes restricting her hands and feet to move, she opens her eyes she blinks two or three times trying to shake the haziness from the blow to the side of the head she received as she moves she rolls over so that she could take a good look around and first thing she sees is that the room is in a quiet place not a lot of noise outside the window meaning she is on an estate of some sort, and then she clocks the cheap furniture and the grotty bed she lay on looked like it was from a second hand shop, but soon she hears the door to the flat open and then bang shut and at the doorway appears her ex-boyfriend Sunil high on drugs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sun hill station CID

"Smithy have you come to give me some good news on where my missing detective is" says Neil speaking as he sees his friend walking into CID with Jo and Nate a few paces behind him.

"Err not quite can we talk in the briefing room please" says Smithy pointing to the available room.

"Sure" answers Neil walking to the room with Smithy, Joe and Nate all follows behind.

In the briefing room Neil stood whilst Jo and Nate both sat and all three of them were waiting for someone to talk, but that came to smithy to do.

"ok the reason I needed you by yourself is we have a problem and at first I thought it would go away and I did nothing but then these two came to me and told me about their odd call out this morning" says Smithy rambling.

"Smithy could you just get on with and does these two being here relate to why Grace is not here" asks Neil curiously pointing to jo and Nate walking a few paces behind smithy?

"Yeah ok this morning a Mr Aktar phoned us about a disturbance and jo and Nate attended, they didn't think anything of it until they found blood in the house and then they handed the case over to Eddie and me" explains smithy.

"wait aktar that name rings a bell he is a friendly neighbour of grace's she told me about him and she said he watched her house when she was out late working" says Neil.

"oh so you know him, well they didn't put two and two together until they brought the case to me, and that's when I noticed the connection of the call out, Mr Aktar called us out to Grace's house, and from then on I asked Eddie to run the DNA profile of the blood at the scene against grace's profile" explains smithy.

"Has the dna comparison comes back" asks Neil?

"Yes and the blood in grace house belong to grace" answers Smithy.

"Did you two see anything else when you where there" asks Neil?

"Her car was still parked outside and the car keys were on the table next to her badge and purse, I checked the contents no money or cards were touched" explains Jo.

"So this was not a robbery" asks Neil?

"no and we have got more officers out doing a door to door, and I am about to inform the superintendent, with all due respect Neil I think Jo or myself should run the investigation, but I want jo to take your statement on when was the last time you spoke to grace" explains smithy.

"fine I will give you my statement but I am not taking a step back, one of my team is missing and hurt, and most importantly that is someone I most care about so I am going to stay on the case, and you two get on with helping out at grace's house while I go and inform the rest of CID" says Neil containing his emotions.

"okay guv, but can I ask is there any cases that grace has dealt with were a person or persons made a threat against her, or has anything happened in her personal life that she hadn't brought into work and that no one else knows about" asks Smithy?

"No but she has been receiving threats in the mail she said it was someone wanting attention" answers Neil.

"Did she keep the letters" asks Jo?

"Yeah she put them in the drawer of the table where she put her badge and keys" answers Neil.

"Great we can get onto sergeant stone and Eddie and tell them to look in the draw for them maybe the stalker signed their name" suggests Jo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

CID

Neil walks into cid trying to figure out the situation and how he is going to tell his team that his girlfriend and their friendly colleague is now a missing person, he walks to mickey, max, Stevie and terry who were all gathered round Stevie's desk having a good old catch up.

"You four briefing room, need to talk to yous know" says Neil being blunt.

All four of the CID officers walking into the briefing room in a huff after being ordered in there for some apparent reason, they all sat down around the table waiting to find out what they all had done wrong.

"So guv what have we done wrong" asks Mickey.

"nothing but I do have something to tell you, firstly I think the majority of you four know that me and grace are going out, so I promise to be honest with you and if you do have questions please ask I will try and answer them" explains Neil.

"Neil what are you getting at" asks Stevie making him get to the point.

"if you haven't noticed grace hasn't turned up for work, and as of ten minutes ago grace has been made a missing person, as no has seen her this morning or from when she left here last night" explains Neil.

"Oh right so what do we know so far" asks Max?

"all we know is she made it home, but then she was injured and kidnapped from her home sometime late last night, and she has made no contact to me or anyone in the station, at the moment uniform are searching her house for evidence, and I can tell you grace was injured because at her house there is a pool of her blood" says Neil.

"Have we got any people we like for this like someone she recently arrested" asks Stevie?

"nope but uniform are looking for something in the house then hopefully that lead can direct the investigation towards a culprit, now I have written my statement down, but for now that's all, I want you four investigating and max is SIO on this I am taking a step back" says Neil dismissing them all.

All four of them sit there as their boss walks out leaving them flabbergasted at his recent dilemma, like his girlfriend being kidnapped.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the house

Callum just put the phone down after speaking to smithy about letters that grace had been receiving, he walks into the house and finds Eddie the crime scene examiner doing his job.

"Eddie I have just been asked to look in the dresser in the dining room for letters, can you help me look" asks Stone.

"Sure why do we need to look for letters what's the relevance" asks Eddie.

"grace has a secret apparently she didn't tell no one that she was receiving threatening letters, smithy and Neil want us to find and try and rule out the letters" explains stone searching the draws until he finds what he is looking for.

"Gotcha" says Stone looking at the envelope filled with 6 letters all from the same person.

"Hey put them in here I will take these back to my lab, but I am going to leave one of my guys to finish off, I will try and get fingerprints from them and rush them" says Eddie walking out and heading back to the station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the station

Smithy received news from stone about finding the letters, after putting the phone down smithy gets up and heads to Eddie's lab where he sees his friend Stevie walking passed him.

"Hey are CID on the grace case" asks Smithy?

"Yeah max is in charge, but at the moment we are checking recent people she has arrested but no look at the moment" says Stevie.

"well your look may change soon, Eddie has found something in grace's house pointing to someone threatening her, so he is processing them now I am on my way to check in with him why don't you come with me" offers smithy.

"Sure lead the way" says Stevie following him into the forensics lab.

"Eddie I heard you have the letters" asks Smithy?

"Yeah I managed to lift two sets of prints from them, one matched grace and I am running the other ones know" says Eddie working on his computer.

The computer does its magic and soon the results of the prints come out.

"Right here are the results from the fingerprints on the letter, and hers your man, his name is Sunil davdra" explains Eddie.

"Sunil davdra sent these" asks Smithy?

"Yeah" answers Eddie.

"What's up" asks Stevie?

"We need to see Neil know" says smithy walking off with Stevie following behind him heading to CID.


	3. Chapter 3

The bil3

Smithy rushes out of Eddie's lab, making Stevie look at him in a shocking manner, as he sped off Stevie followed him straight to the CID floor where her boss was, she follows him to Neil's office and watches as he approaches Neil.

"Whoa smithy where's the fire" asks the other inspector who came barging into his office.

"Well we have a new suspect in the disappearance of grace" says Smithy handing over the paper Eddie just printed out.

"So who is this guy" asks Neil?

"Yeah smithy how do you know him" asks Stevie wanting answers.

"I have met this guy before, and when I met him he was an alright guy even though he was the defence barrister but I still can't believe he sent grace letters" explains Smithy.

"So when did you exactly meet him" asks Neil?

"At the Carly Samuel's murder trial" answers Smithy.

"Wait so he met grace, so why is his fingerprints on the letters and what is his motive for kidnapping her" asks Stevie summarizing possibilities.

"I don't know but she told Heaton she knew him, I overheard her conversation" explains Smithy.

"Right well let's have a briefing and smithy hand this information over to mickey and he will look into this guy, and briefing in ten minutes" says Neil walking over to mickey with a piece of paper in his hand and he hands it to mickey.

"Mickey run this man through crimint see who he is and find out what's his motive for kidnapping grace then once you found out come into the briefing" says Neil walking into the briefing room with any officers involved in the case.

In the briefing room Neil and jack take the briefing and explain what they have so far, but then mickey walks in with a smile plastered too his face like he knew some hot juicy gossip.

"Mickey what have you found out about our new suspect" asks Neil.

"Well I found out who he is and I found out a reason for kidnapping grace, and can I tell you she is a dark horse" says Mickey smiling at the new information.

"Well I take it that this guy is good and you found his biography on the system funny why" asks Jo wanting to know the truth.

"Well I ran this guy through the system and like smithy told us he was the defence barrister for the two guys who killed Carly Samuels, and he said that grace knew the guy, he failed to tell us something important, and that both he and grace have secrets that nobody knows about" says Mickey.

"Like what" asks Smithy?

"Well did grace talk to the guy" asks Mickey.

"Yeah for some reason she managed to get him to give us some le way with one of the witnesses, but I think they went to university together" says Smithy.

"Well smithy that is only half" says mickey laughing at the information he know.

"What you talking about mickey" asks Neil.

"Hey guv have you ever been to grace's house" asks Mickey.

"Yeah what's your point" answers Neil getting angry.

"Well does she have images of male friends, if so do you talk about them" asks Mickey.

"No I ask but she shuts me down, she used to have pictures but ever since we go together she took them down and I haven't seen them since, she has been a bit off around me and I am concerned" answers Neil.

"What you getting at mickey" asks Jo?

"when I ran this guy's name through the system, it came up he was squeaky clean, the only blemish I found on his record was from over 15 years ago, since then he has been a good citizen up until 2 months ago when he got arrested for breach of the peace" says Mickey.

"So what happened 15 years ago" asks Max?

"don't know but all it says is he was arrested along with another man for rape, the charges were dropped for him but the other guy was charged but when it got to court somehow the victim changed her mind and the guy got off, they think the other man intimidated the victim" explains Mickey.

"Right mickey great fishing expedition but what has this got to do with grace disappearance" asks Neil?

"The women who was raped and she was a sae kit proved it, was Mr Davdra's girlfriend at the time and she was grace dasari our missing officer" answers Mickey giving up trying to protect grace.

"Wow" comes from everyone in the room.

"Great so now we have a motive for her disappearance" says Neil.

"And that would explain her behaviour when she was around Mr Davdra at the trial, she looked like she wanted to get away from the man" explains Smithy.

"Mickey the Mo of the rape does it tell us what happened" asks Jo?

"yeah err grace was in her room one night she and her boyfriend and their friend matt was together watching tv, davdra went to bed and he left the other guy matt alone with grace, half an hour later Davdra came back and found matt on top of her and he was raping her she also added that matt had tried to control her tell her what to do intimidate her but it didn't then that's when he snapped and raped and beaten her, also in her statement he tries to control Mr Davdra by ordering him to help him rape her, he did but after she filed the report she stuck up for her man, she told the police that this matt convinced her boyfriend to help him rape her he backed down but this matt was evil and sophisticated and sick" says Mickey reading aloud.

"Wow I can't believe that happened to grace, we need to find out who this matt is he could be involved too" says Stevie.

"great idea Stevie but let's see if we can get anything else from the case file, max and mickey go and see Mr davdra at the courts talk to him find out what he knows" says Neil.

"Mickey did this matt guy ever get a job as a lawyer, and on the trial does it say how he intimidated grace, like belittling her through talking or did he physically hurt her" asks Jo?

"err yeah before the rape occurred grace was taken to hospital for an burn to her arm from the iron, the hospital wasn't convinced it was an accident , then another time she walked into a door so she says but the doctor documented the injury from being punched by a person" says Mickey.

"Hey guv can I stick with this case and help Stevie find this matt guy" asks Jo?

"Yeah sure but can I ask why" asks Neil?

"I have a hunch" says Jo heading out the door going down stairs to the sergeant's office with Stevie following behind her.

"hey guv you asked me and max to go and talk to grace's ex at the courts well I found something else out on the system turns out Mr Davdra is no longer a barrister, and the breach of the peace arrest was at the courts for being high on drugs, and he failed a drugs test" says Mickey.

"Right find him with him on drugs he is capable of anything so he has just become our suspect find him" orders Neil.

Max and mickey get up and grab their coats and head out in search of clues, but then as they leave Banksy follows them.

In the corridor

"Mickey, max wait up" shouts Banksy.

"Why where you going" asks Max.

"I thought you could do with my help" says Banksy.

"And how are you going to do that" asks Max?

"Well I have someone in the courts we can speak to and they can tell us everything we need to know" says Banksy.

"Great lets go" says Max leading the two men out of the building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Downstairs sergeant's office

Jo walks fast too her office that she shares with callum, who is sat in there when she rushes in on a wave of hot air, with Stevie hot on her heels, she walks in and plonks herself down at the desk and starts typing on the computer and she finds what she is looking for., stevie looks to her friend and sees the joy in her eyes and know she wants to know what is going on.

"Jo what have you found out" asks Stevie?

"I have found another case from a few years ago, women was abused mentally and physically by her husband he tried controlling her but one day it got too much for her and he attacked her one night and she hit him over the head" explains Jo

"So there is another case but does it have any relevance to grace's disappearance" suggests stone.

"It does callum as the guy who attacked his wife, has the same first name as the guy who hurt grace in university" answers Jo

"So we managed to find a guy named matt with a history is there a possibility that this guy is not our man" asks Stevie.

"Well Stevie it does since this guy used to be a lawyer too, and I did a check on him he knew Sunil davdra 15 years ago, and if someone did a check on this guy a couple of years ago he wouldn't have met his wife and he wouldn't be able to hurt women" says Jo angry.

"So we have identified the man, have you got his full name" asks Stevie?

"Yeah here it is" says Jo printing the information off and a current photo of the man.

"Matt Hinckley former cps lawyer, no current address, and he has an ex-wife but she is not listed "says Stevie reading from the paper.

"Hey Jo can you look into the case file maybe the investigating officer has some information to help us out with and maybe the officer has information on the where about of Mr Hinckley's ex-wife is" says Stevie leaving the sergeants office heading off to Cid.

Callum looks to jo and sees the concern and stress on her face, like she knows something but she is trying to protect someone, but who, he looks to her he knows she wants to spill the beans so he approaches her about the subject.

"So this matt Hinckley what is your beef with the man" asks Callum?

"Nothing callum I am just worried for grace and her safety" answers Jo.

"I know we are all worried but you have a problem with this matt Hinckley, and you didn't tell Stevie, know I have been a sergeant longer than you, and if you were one of my PC's or a DC and i thought you knew something I would advise you to spit it out, because your information you are bottling up could help with the case" says Callum giving her an ultimatum.

"Fine the reason I remembered the case of Matt Hinckley and his ex-wife, is because I investigated the assault" answers Jo relieved to blurt out her secret.

"Right you and me will go to cid and speak to Neil and Stevie, and we will tell them the truth" says Callum getting up out of his and walking out of the sergeant's office with jo walking behind him.


End file.
